With the advancement of surgical techniques and electronic components, there is a greater desire to implant such electronic components within the body of a human or other animal. However, when electronic components are to be implanted, it is important to ensure secure and safe connections among such components. For example, an implantable electronic component may be mounted within a housing and connected to a remote component by an elongated structure such as wire or cable extending through a wall of the housing. The arrangement of an elongated structure extending through the wall is commonly referred to as a “pass-through.” The pass-through is intended to provide a fluid-tight seal around the elongated structure and, in some cases, should also hold the fluid-tight structure in place relative to the wall of the housing. Moreover, a pass-through used in an implantable housing ordinarily should be biocompatible.